leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mienfoo (Pokémon)
|} Mienfoo (Japanese: コジョフー Kojofu) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 50. Biology Mienfoo is a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. Mienfoo’s chest has a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a tunic or robe. Its legs are red, and its yellow tail is also tipped red. Mienfoo specializes in flowing, speedy, continuous attacks, becoming more precise as it concentrates. Though not very powerful, it can make this up with quantity. It also has sharp claws it can use to cut foes. Packs of Mienfoo seclude themselves to mountains to focus on their training. Each pack differs in their kick and chop form. In the anime Major appearances Mienfoo debuted in The Beartic Mountain Feud!, under the ownership of Cliff. Cliff uses Mienfoo to assist him as a mountain guard. A Mienfoo appeared in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!, under the ownership of Korrina. Korrina used Mienfoo in her Gym against ; it battled and was soon defeated. Minor appearances A Mienfoo appeared in a fantasy in The Clubsplosion Begins!. A 's Mienfoo appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1, where it was revealed to have lost to Roxie in a Gym . A Mienfoo appeared in 's flashback in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Two Mienfoo appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Mienfoo appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was later found in a stronghold and returned to its trainer. A Mienfoo appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. A Mienfoo appeared in a flashback in A Wretched Reunion. Lysandre owns a Mienfoo which first appeared in Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Mienfoo is a minor character who is a resident of Lively Town who teaches children such as martial arts. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , }} , and Dragonspiral Tower (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} , Friend Safari (Fighting)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope, Rugged Flats; Meadow: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Tempting Path (1F-9F), Telluric Path (B1-B10), Great Glacier (1F-14F), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Eastern Savanna (1F-14F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Mt. Travail (1F-9F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 77}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20||'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Vital Throw|Fighting|Physical|70|—|10||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=620 |name2=Mienshao |type1-2=Fighting }} Sprites Trivia Origin Mienfoo appears to be based on combination of a and a user of , or a Japanese evil spirit . Name origin Mienfoo may be a combination of and . Kojofu is a combination of オコジョ okojo (ermine) and kung fu. In other languages and Kung fu |fr=Kungfouine|frmeaning=From Kung-Fu and |es=Mienfoo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lin-Fu|demeaning=From and Kung-Fu |it=Mienfoo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비조푸 Bizofu|komeaning=From , , , , and Kung-fu |zh_cmn=功夫鼬 Gōngfuyòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Kung-Fu weasel" |ru=Минфу Minfu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Lin-Fu es:Mienfoo fr:Kungfouine it:Mienfoo ja:コジョフー zh:功夫鼬